Rehabilitation
by Lvl34potato
Summary: SSA Mina Gray has been attacked and apprehended by an Unsub during an interview with him, The team races to retrieve her and capture her assailant before it's too late. Can she return to life as normal or will there be more to her rehabilitation than meets the eye? (rated M for safety)
1. A cry for help

_ (AN: Sorry if this seems a little patchy, I'm thought it up last night and typed it on my phone, if you have any suggestions on how to improve it please let me know. Thank you.)_

Blood pooled around her as the blade sliced through her flesh with ease, the agonizing pain setting in moments later. She struggled with her binds, the flesh of her wrists raw and chafed from the rope wrapped around them, holding her in the air like a deer waiting to be skinned. Indeed, this man was a hunter a fact clear by his means of capturing the women he had murdered. 17 so far, mutilated beyond recognition. He skinned them, and mounted them on mannequins that lined the walls of his slaughter-house. The walls told the tale of his life. Barren, coated in blood, hair, and dirt. He was raised to be a relentless killer, to show no remorse. He stuttered when he spoke, unable to construct coherent sentences. It angered him to no end when she didn't respond to his advances. She was beautiful, onyx hair, skin as pale as snow, and eyes that could render any man speechless in their bright green luster. He wanted her, badly. But all she spoke of was the other women, they had been pretty too, but they didn't compare. His father always told him to go for the ones that wouldn't be missed. But he couldn't help himself.  
The blade stung as he held it at her throat, crimson trails falling from her plump lips. Her eyes were closed, head turned away as a silent whimper escaped her. Her body shook, both from the biting cold and the pain. Her moved the blade down, slicing the fabric of her bra down the side, ripping the garment from her flesh and dropping it upon the ground behind him. She cried out, and he quickly covered her mouth with his hand. He had removed the rest of her clothes long before that, leaving her only in her underwear. Her blood dripped down onto him as he unzipped his pants. She mentally berated herself, her team had never known what he did to the women, would they find her now? he removed his hand from atop her mouth, grasping at her side instead, slipping his fingers into her wound as he pleasured himself. She cried out in pain, her mind reeling as she called out the name of her boss.  
"HOTCH! HELP ME!" She pleaded, this angered her captor, he hooked his fingers against her rib the coppery liquid rolling out as though he had squeezed a sponge. She screamed. This he was pleased with, he wanted to hear more. He continued this torture, over and over again as he stroked his blood covered hand along his member. He reveled in the feel, it was intoxicating. But her cries did not go unheard.  
garbed in the standard Kevlar vests the team ran up to the home, dense forest surrounded them. Her screams felt like knives to their ear drums. How could they not have realized that she had gone missing? Guns held at the ready, the team splits up, Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss clearing the house as Rossi and Hotch checked the barn. The bright glow of their gun mounted flashlights lit up the area. The sound of her blood curdling cries standing out against the silent night. Twigs snapped beneath their boots and the soft sound of the team relaying messages played in their ears. Hotch moved toward the door, standing at the ready as he waited for Rossi to swing open the rotting barrier that kept them from her. Her cries had ceased and they became increasingly worried. A mans voice made its way to their ears, grunts of pleasure that made Hotch's rage boil over. What was he doing to her?! Rossi slammed the door open and Hotch ran in gun held at the unsub.  
"Michael Tulley! FBI!" Rossi yelled out, his eyes growing wide as he took in the sight before him. Dark purple blotches marred her skin, crimson pain flowing down in streams from the open wounds upon her flesh. Her head lulled to the side, black tresses shielding her face from the light as she hung unconscious in the dimly lit room. Her body had finally had enough and she had given in to the pain. Hotch's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the creature that had done this, for he was less than a man. He was a monster. Michael pulled a gun from the pocket of his coat, pointing it at the two men. Shots rang out from behind the two agents as the lead justice was released from SSA Morgan's gun. Reid was unable to look at the sight before him, turning his head to the darkness of the forest as Emily Prentiss called for an EMT. Rossi and Hotch holstered their guns, running up to her body. Hotch held her close to him, his clothes getting soaked in her blood as Rossi cut the rope from her wrists. Her body fell into Hotch's arms, a whimper escaping her lips.  
"she's alive!" Rossi yelled to the rest of the team. Morgan ran over, pulling the vest off of his chest before removing his jacket and throwing it over her exposed form. The cold nipped at his bare arms but as his fingers brushed against her shoulder he felt how cold she was.  
"bring her here!" The EMT s shouted as they backed up the ambulance to the barn. Bright blue lights permeating the darkness around them. Hotch brought her to them as they hopped out of the vehicle, opening the back doors and pulling out a yellow gurney. He placed her on the hard surface. They strapped her in, pulling her body up and into the ambulance before asking her blood type.  
"it's O+" Reid yelled out and the EMT got down to work hooking up the various iv's and hookups for a blood transfusion. Hotch jumped in the cab with them as the other EMT jumped into the driver's seat, taking off just after his partner closed and locked the back doors.


	2. Cracking facade

Sirens blared as the vehicle traversed the uneven path to the road. Blue lips parted in pained moans as her body was jerked about, restraints digging into her wounds. The metallic tang of blood filled the stagnant air of the ambulance, so much so that agent Hotchner could taste it on the back of his tongue. His mind was reeling, oh the pain he wished upon that man, bullets weren't enough. He gritted his teeth together as he grabbed her free hand, the fabric of his coat rubbing against her sensitive flesh and eliciting a hoarse cry from her. He had been tempted to pull away, loosing his grip on her flesh slightly before having her digits tighten around his. Swollen lids prying open by sheer will, green orbs gazing at him with relief that rushes through her body.  
"Hotch." She cried, a few stray tears running down her dirt stained cheeks as she closed her eyes. Burning pain swept through her as the EMT felt along her ribcage, latex gloves stained crimson. Her fingers tightened around his hand as her body tensed.  
"MINA!" Hotch called out as he stood, tall form hunched over in the vehicle, hand cradling her palm as she squeezed with all her might. Her grasp was weak, the amount of torture he had inflicted in such a short time both amazed and disgusted Hotch.  
"her rib is broken." The man before him stated, voice lacking sincerity. Hotch's brows furrowed as he scowled at the man, free hand subconsciously reaching for his gun before the ambulance came to a stop, doors flying open and a team of medical assistants and nurses rushing in, unhooking her from the various instruments before unlatching the gurney's wheels from the safety mechanism beneath it. Hotch stood, exiting the ambulance as she was being wheeled into the er. A hand gently placed upon his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.  
"her wounds were fairly minor. I think she'll be okay." The voice of the EMT spoke to him, his hand falling away after he was sure his message had been heard.  
"thanks." his reply was curt, measured, as his mind roared at his words. Minor?! Lets see you take that and not call them major! His mind screamed at him as he turned to follow her into the er, the rest of his team arriving just a few moments after the ambulance pulled away. Aaron walked up to the double doors that her cart wheeled through, doctor on her right hand side and 2 nurses in navy blue scrubs on her left. A young woman, garbed in white approached him, clip-board in hand and black ball-point pen poised over the pre-printed paper. She conveniently placed herself before him, peering at his angered expression over the rim of her glasses.  
"are you with her?" She asked, tilting her head in the direction of the already closing steel doors behind her. Sighing he dropped his head, raising a blood soaked hand and running it through his hair, grey eyes closing as he gritted his teeth. "well?" the sound of annoyance seeped into her voice as she shifted her weight onto her left foot, heel clacking against the tiles on the floor. Hotch dropped his hand, breathing deeply to try to regain his composure before speaking.  
"yes. I'm with her. I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner, with by the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. She's agent Mina Grey, one of my co-workers." He spoke, leaving no room for question as he moved to walk away, her hand reached out, grabbing onto his shirt causing him to jerk back, arm going up to shake her off of him. "don't touch me. Point me to the waiting room, I'm sure you've got somewhere else to be." He spoke, if the pure hatred for this woman wasn't clear in his eyes his voice might just give him away. She stepped back, holding the clip-board to her chest as she looked towards the glass doors of the private waiting room.  
he turned, head held low as he walked towards the padded seats that called to him. His heart was heavy and his eyes threatened to spill over with tears. Just as he thought about giving in, the er doors flew open, Morgan leading the rest of the team in towards him. He stopped dead in his tracks, knowing that he'd have to explain everything to them if Morgan or Rossi hadn't already. God was he going to hate this day.


End file.
